Dezesseis verões e uma noite de primavera
by arya.bee
Summary: A nostalgia dos verões e de balas de caramelo. Mas a chuva, e aquela noite de primavera, estavam fadadas a chegar.   Fic escrita para o VI Challenge Sirius/Bellatrix, do fórum 6V.


_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é bem óbvio =S_

**N/A: **A fic ficou em terceiro lugar, no challenge mestrado pela Eris.T, que fez o banner mais lindo que eu já recebi =D. Fic não betada

Tema: Nostalgia

Itens: Chuva e caramelo

* * *

><p><strong>Dezesseis verões e uma noite de primavera<strong>

O sol está se pondo e céu está lindo, daquele rosa dourado dos dias frios. Você achou que nunca mais veria tantas cores. Nem lembrava que elas existiam.

A casa abandonada tem cheiro de passado. Você anda distraída pelos corredores, Rodolphus grita atrás de você que não há tempo para reviver lembranças antigas e você se pergunta quando foi que ele ficou tão histérico. Não percebe que a única resposta que dá a ele é aquela risada estridente que Azkaban construiu em você.

Logo encontra seu quarto. Na última vez que você entrou nele, chovia. Sirius se apoiava na janela e as gotas da chuva refletidas no rosto dele pareciam lágrimas.

Mas Sirius não choraria por você.

"Vai fazer mesmo isso Bella?"

Os ecos da voz de um fantasma invadem aquele quarto. A voz presente de Rodolphus parece infinitamente mais baixa.

"Os aurores estão vindo, Bella! Sua casa vai ser o primeiro lugar aonde eles irão nos procurar."

Narcissa nunca voltou aquela casa. Quando sua mãe morreu, a casa definhou. Como pedaços de doce na chuva, na noite de seu casamento, quando Sirius perguntou se você ia mesmo fazer isso.

"É claro que vou. Qual é a alternativa? Você?" - Era a única resposta possível.

Sirius estava tão calmo. Quando ele foi embora e você viu centenas de balas de caramelo no jardim, sentiu que queria ir atrás dele.

Mas a chuva estava estragando os doces. E você não fugiria por ele.

Você percebe que está vendo gotas de água na janela quando Rodolphus finalmente agarra seus ombros e te leva para longe dali.

**x-x**

Sirius e Reg passam todos os verões na sua casa. O verão tem cheiro, cor e gosto de Sirius Black.

**x-x**

Era só caramelo. Açúcar derretido. Qualquer elfo doméstico saberia fazer.

Mas vinha embrulhado num plástico brilhante e era tão terrivelmente proibido que seus dedos coçavam para pegá-lo. Cygnus perguntou a tio Alphard se ele estava tentando envenenar suas filhas, levando aquele doce trouxa para casa.

Sirius e Andie conseguiram pegar alguns antes que todos fossem para o fogo. E vocês têm que comer no jardim, para que nenhum adulto veja. O sol está queimando suas costas e o céu tem um azul claro tão forte que machuca os olhos.

Sirius ri um latido enquanto vocês inutilmente tentam comer o caramelo antes que ele derreta com o calor. Mas a chuva está vindo.

_Está vindo está vindo está vindo._

Ele tem catorze anos. Talvez chova todo verão, mas você só lembra do calor.

**x-x**

Pequenas gotas de suor brotam em seu colo, e você odeia isso. Sirius te olha de longe e parece rir da sua irritação.

Nesse verão você começa a notar como tudo que Tio Alphard leva é cheio da sujeira dos trouxas, tão nojento e baixo quanto qualquer um deles.

Mas os caramelos brotam das mãos de Sirius e continuam com aquele encanto do verão anterior.

"Sua boca tem gosto de caramelo"

Vocês já sabiam que um dia isso aconteceria, e Sirius repete a mesma frase a cada beijo. Para que você não se esqueça dos caramelos, de como mesmo entre a escória há algo de bom. Mas você não esqueceria. Sirius se aproxima deles cada vez mais. E a boca dele tem gosto de caramelo também.

Está terrivelmente quente e é um alívio quando vocês finalmente se livram de suas roupas. Acabam mais suados ainda, mas isso não te irrita nem um pouco.

No outono desse ano você fica noiva de Rodolphus. Entende exatamente porque tem que fazer isso, mas nunca pensou que seria tão difícil.

**x-x**

A chuva era fria e caiu todos os dias naquele agosto. Ela estragou o calor que lembrava Sirius. Você queria ir com ele. Abraçá-lo.

Patético.

Você nunca desistiria de tudo por Sirius.

**x-x**

O Lorde já disse que nenhum Comensal é como você. "Bella é a melhor" e isso ecoa em sua mente o tempo todo.

"Não vá com ele Bella."

Não é um apelo, não há desespero. Ele só diz enquanto pacientemente espera sua resposta. E ele já sabe qual é.

"Eu já fui, Sirius. Mas você pode mudar de idéia."

E você já sabe a resposta.

"Não. Acho que prefiro os traidores."

É tão doce. Como um caramelo num dia de chuva no verão.

Machuca.

Poderia ter sido lindo.

Tudo aquilo levou a Azkaban e à brisa floral dessa primavera. Rodolphus manda você calar a boca. Está falando enquanto dorme.

**x-x**

O tempo estava esquisito, nem frio, nem quente, com um céu arroxeado que deixava tudo levemente melancólico. Algum daqueles comensais inúteis disse que a primavera está acabando. Ridículo. A brisa tem cheiro de flores. No verão a brisa tem cheiro de vida e caramelo.

Flores têm cheiro de cemitério. Você ri ao pensar que alguém vai morrer nessa noite.

**x-x**

Ele duela com você no Ministério. Você poderia largar a varinha e correr pra ele. Ao menos uma vez, fazer exatamente o que sempre sentiu que queria fazer, e ignorar o mundo e se perder no abraço de Sirius Black.

Mas não é isso que você sente quando o vê. Só existe o passado que poderia ter sido glorioso.

Mas ele decidiu ficar do lado errado. Aquela pequena glória foi perdida.

O passado te mata um pouco.

Você o mata também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Reviews, como sempre, são muito bem vindas


End file.
